


Many Little Deaths

by petitemort



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemort/pseuds/petitemort
Summary: Loki's path and passions keep crossing with the same woman from childhood.





	Many Little Deaths

A spring breeze, hinting at summer though still with a smattering of bitterness from the previous winter carried over the children's laughter, causing an echo as it amplified them though the young Loki ignored their sounds. He was no more than a boy of eleven and was creating gossamer wisps of seidr which extended from his fingertips. Practising to show Frigga later that he could create something tangible but struggling, Loki kept the frustration at bay as best as he could the way he had been taught or it would interfere with his magic, though this did not come easily to him and vibrating from his touch the sod was gently moving, specks of soil being pushed away as the enchantment took form. His eyes flitted upward momentarily but they were too distant for him to see exactly who was among them. Not Thor, Loki could knew that his brother would have been noticeable as the eldest and tallest of the group and similarly, the two teenagers who were his permanent shadow were absent. As was the lanky girl closer to Loki's age who endured the teasing of three boys to place herself as close to his brother as she could, even if he regularly scorned her for following them. Another way Loki was aware of their lack of participation was that there was no attempt for their japes to be at his expense and he had been left in peace. For a change. 

Concentration returning he looked to his work, his left hand catching the linen sleeve of his tunic which  the golden silk threads began to take shape first and then turned opaque in colour. Coiling and weaving in place, its scales picking up the light and glinting metallically outward while the scutes on its underside glistened as his hands manipulated the cobra's movement.

"Will that bite," the female voice startled him and he glared in her direction from the unexpected surprise which had caused the illusion to disappear entirely.

"Yes. Go away before I conjure it again and set it upon you," Loki did not try and bring the image forth, waiting until the annoying girl left.

"Why aren't you playing with us?" she ignored him, and to make it clear she had no intention of leaving yet bent down to rest on the grass, flattening it a metre in front of Loki, not paying any mind to her peach dress getting smears of dirt from the ground beneath her. He rarely did join in with their activities she knew, secluding himself away especially if his brother was with them all. Nobody but Loki's sibling taunted him but the children automatically followed Thor's lead and as such he wasn't well liked. That, and his habit for tricking them all at one time or another.

"I have more important things to do," Loki attempted to sound important, puffing his chest out and looking down his nose. Anyone watching would declare it as not overly effective, but enough that someone close to his age should take heed.  _Should_.

"More important than deciding who you're going to marry? I don't think so," was the mirthful reply, auburn curls bouncing and reflecting copper from the sun that caught it and her hazel eyes were crinkled with laughter. Not that he had asked but she launched into an explanation of how they had decided that unlike the marriages for the good of their families as they'd seen their various siblings and cousins enter into with either others of their realm with just enough degrees of separation to avoid incest, or off worlders from Vanaheim and Alfheim, that they would make their own choices.

"That is utterly stupid," Loki bluntly told her, usually a better wordsmith but he knew that if this game made its way to Thor's knowledge, the fact he was not paired off would cause his brother to mock and tease him. He would have launched into a small tirade of how little it mattered for any of them to play this fatuous game now when their own parents would simply disregard this in a decade when it came to strengthening their power and influence but Loki didn't get a chance to do any of that because he found himself being kissed. It was warm and wet. _Nice_. Truly his vocabulary was suffering around this silly lower level princess if he was using words even Thor would find too simplistic.

"I've decided on you," was the last thing Princess Saira said before rising, picking her skirts up with both hands on each side so the satin scrunched and ran back to the group.

Loki did try to raise the serpent after a few minutes had passed, he paused long enough to see if the whole group would race to him to ridicule him for falling for a clear trick, something he was quite adept to. It didn't happen, neither the punchline reveal nor the snake.

 

* * *

 

"Will you watch your feet," a teenage Loki glowered at Thor as they passed each other on the dance floor, each with a princess in tow. His was as stony-faced as himself but for entirely different reasons. Sif had wanted to be paired with Thor but their dance tutor had either been oblivious to Sif's previous request or simply held no interest in the romances of a fifteen-year old. It was to be the annual celebration of Odin defeating the Frost Giants, an uneasy alliance borne of Laufey protecting the elimination of his race; and a great victory by all accounts. Battles did not usually incur subsequen events after the initial festivities but such was the hatred for the cold race that every year they would toast to their conquest. While the adults would imbibe, their offspring were expected to be the entertainment before being sent away before out and our group fornication occurred. It would not do for the sons of the First Family to embarrass Odin and Frigga and so all who were performing had been given additional lessons.

"I've had enough," Saira addressed Sif not himself and rolled her eyes, having come over and interrupted them. "See if the boots we all know you have under your dress can protect your toes from Thor," as simply as that and with the elderly and short-tempered teacher not glancing their way Loki found himself with a new partner.

"And if I hadn't wanted to make the swap?" Loki asked.

"You'd prefer to dance with Sif, who has eyes only for your brother and I'm surprised she didn't lead in your dance so she could follow him over a more agreeable partner?" Loki didn't reply, circling with Saira in silence, not bothered at the change in companion. Possibly even pleased, if he would admit such a thing.

\----------

Loki observed the pink tinge on Thor's cheeks that gave him an almost maiden's blush signalling he had began on the drink ahead of their display. This would be the last of these events he would be on this side of, he was almost a man. It was not only his ruddy face but the way he held his arms around Sif, who was positively euphoric, that gave him away. Lady Ager had left them to their exchange, nothing was said on the following classes to Sif's delight and Loki _had_ enjoyed his slices of time with Saira more than he would have being in such close proximity to his previous partner. Saira was matter of fact but unlike him didn't bend to cruelty he'd noted in the years he had known her, since that childish kiss they had shared as children. He knew of her before but she blended along with the others, unexceptional and not worth noticing and even post kiss she had fallen away from his orbit. His eyes had wandered more so on other magic doers such as Kier, the dark-skinned boy with an easy smile whose interests lay in herbs or Malia she angry and temperamental witch with waist-length her. Yet, these one on one moments had awakened a curiosity, if nothing else, in him.

"It's hardly fair that I will have to kiss you again if you do not kiss me," Saira whispered as she bowed, their dance finished and she turned away, linking arms with a female friend and heading to their seats which were located on another table from the main one Loki would be at.

Self transmogrification was new to Loki, it had been only months since he had managed to hold the shape for even a few minutes but he could not resist the urge to show-off which is why when their portion of the night had ended he found himself in Saira's bed-chamber, the soft candlelight coruscating on his shell from this beetle form. Loki naturally smirked when having entered and removed her shoes, Saira had jumped as he seemingly appeared from nowhere, sitting atop the side-table.

"Have you gone mad?" she hissed, looking behind her to the door. "My family... _your_ family," that was as far as Saira got because it was Loki's turn to catch her unaware with his lips. This kiss, five years after the first, was messier in the way inexperienced teenagers playing at adulthood smooched and there was an element of chastity to it despite hormonal emotions. The pressure disappeared and Saira, whose eyes had been closed, opened and found herself alone, not spotting the beetle whose elytra  was still catching the light as its wings flapped flew off, toward the ajar balcony windows and outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated if you liked it. The next chapter will go into Saira and Loki as adults XXX


End file.
